In the field of computers, notebook computers have become very popular. Notebook computers are used by people while traveling as well as in office or home environments. Notebook computers may be used in cramped quarters such as on airplanes and commuter trains. Typical copy stands used in an office environment for holding copy for viewing while typing on a computer keyboard are inappropriate for use on a notebook computer, especially in cramped quarters where there may be no room for an external copy stand.
Several copy holders have been suggested by the prior art for use on a notebook computers. An important consideration, however, for attachment of a copy holder to a notebook computer is that a notebook computers display is a liquid crystal display screen, which may be easily damaged by the attachment of clamps or other clipping devices, as shown in some of the prior art. Additionally, the prior art notebook computer copy holders are not suitable for supporting relatively heavy copy, such as note pads and booklets.
The devices shown in the prior art also do not provide support for more than one piece of copy material, for example when a user desires to enter data from two different hard copy sources.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a means for holding copy for a notebook computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be attached to a notebook computer screen without damaging the screen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be mounted on the back of a notebook computer screen without adding significant thickness dimension to the combined package.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide such a device which can support copy on either or both sides of a notebook computer screen.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a device which can support relatively heavy copy materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a copyholder for use with a portable notebook computer which copyholder may be detached from said computer to stand alone.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a notebook computer copyholder which may be articulated to provide privacy screens.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a notebook computer copyholder with means for securing the copy to the copyholder.